


Гудини

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Гарри фокусник, так что он способен выпутаться из любых верёвок. И это жутко раздражает Перри. Но однажды его попытка связать Гарри все-таки увенчалась успехом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гудини

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Houdini](http://kikamontanez.livejournal.com/13239.html) авторства kikamontanez.  
> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Всё началось с пары наручников. Чёртовой пары самых обычных наручников, которые используют полицейские. Мы с Гарри к тому времени трахались уже около месяца — ладно, встречались, если вы предпочитаете говорить на языке девчачьих журналов — и я подумал, почему бы и нет? Немного фантазии ещё никого не убивало.  
Мы работали допоздна, вечером немного потискались на диване, потом переместились в мою кровать (Гарри называет её "нашей", но она всё равно моя. Я просто разрешаю ему там спать) и я тогда я решил попробовать. Отвлекая внимание Гарри поцелуями, я одной рукой завёл его руки за голову, а второй — нацепил браслеты. К счастью, столбики в изголовье кровати недалеко отстоят друг от друга, так что ему не должно было быть слишком уж неудобно.  
Так и вышло. Гарри потребовалось чертовски много времени, чтобы их заметить. Он не обращал на них внимания, пока я не подался назад, встав на колени, а он не потянулся следом – тут же упав на место. Вывернув голову, он посмотрел на свои скованные запястья.  
— Какого чёрта?  
— Ну, — ухмыльнулся я, — что думаешь?  
— Да ладно тебе, Перри! — он передвинулся так, чтобы сесть. — Ты ведь не веришь на самом деле во всю эту садо-назо фигню, а?  
— Садо-мазо, — на автомате поправил его я. — И это немного другое. Там используют плётки и прочее.  
— Мне это не нравится, — по его лицу можно было понять, что он говорит серьёзно.  
Ладно, все знают, что я тот ещё упрямец и всегда делаю, что хочу, но вы просто больные ублюдки, если думаете, будто я мог бы не расковать Гарри. Я ведь не псих или садист. Хотя досадно, конечно, когда собираешься с духом наконец озвучить одну из своих самых больших фантазий, а тебя так обламывают.  
— Сейчас принесу ключ, — пообещал я, вставая с кровати.   
Я залез в шкаф, выудил серебристый ключ из обувной коробки со всяким барахлом. Только не говорите Гарри, что у меня действительно есть такая коробка. Он думает, что всё в моей жизни подчинено идеальному порядку, и пусть и дальше так думает.   
— Уже несу, — сообщил я, запихнув коробку обратно на полку.   
Я закрыл дверцу шкафа и повернулся к кровати. И застыл. Гарри спокойно сидел, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Сложив свои чёртовы руки на коленях.  
— Какого... — Я оглядел кровать в поисках наручников. — Как, чёрт побери, ты…  
— Эй, — он встал на колени и подался вперёд. — Что это?  
— Что «что это»? — я опустил взгляд. Он потянулся к моим брюкам.  
— У тебя в кармане, — Гарри запустил руку в мой карман. — О, надо же.  
Если бы я не боялся повредить его чудесное личико, то точно бы врезал сейчас по нему. Он, нагло усмехаясь, поднёс к моим глазам наручники.   
— Как ты это сделал? — я положил ключ на тумбочку. — Всё твои воровские навыки?  
— Навыки фокусника… — он театрально взмахнул рукой. — И воровские немного.  
Я сел рядом, стёр пот с его лба.   
— Ладно, извини насчёт наручников. Надо было сначала спросить.  
По всему выходит, что так. Я не психопат какой, в самом-то деле. Если вы думаете, что я только тем и занимаюсь, будто насильничаю Гарри, или заставляю его носить всякие извращенские наряды, или ещё что — идите нахрен.  
— Нет, — он ткнул в меня пальцем. Сложно сказать, каким именно, потому что его рука по-прежнему была перетянута бинтами. — Нужно было сначала спросить, смогу ли я от них избавиться.  
Я нахмурился. Какого чёрта он несёт?  
— Какого чёрта ты несёшь?  
— Я не против небольшого… — он неопределённо помахал рукой, — ну, ты понял… но только если я не смогу выпутаться сам. Иначе какой смысл?  
Мне не хочется в этом признаваться, но хитрая ухмылка Гарри почти заставила меня улыбнуться в ответ. Почти. Я всё же могу себя контролировать.  
— Значит, если я смогу тебя… _обездвижить_ на некоторое время… — откровенные заигрывания мне никогда особо не удавались. Обычно было достаточно просто взъерошить волосы, подмигнуть и томно вздохнуть с намёком.   
— Тогда я целиком за, солнышко, — подавшись вперёд, он потёрся своим носом об мой. Кто тут гей, ещё надо посмотреть.   
Он говорит, я единственное исключение в его абсолютно натуральной жизни.  
Впрочем, пофиг.

\----------

Я больше не упоминал об этом той ночью. То есть, трахаться-то мы трахались, но как обычно. На следующее утро я встал на час раньше будильника, и спустился вниз — сделать себе кофе и погуглить кое-что. Один из плюсов жизни с Гарри в том, что его ничто не способно разбудить. Он дрыхнет как сурок.  
Так что никто не помешает моему утреннему общению с гуглом на тему связывания. Будь я проклят, если не найду что-то, способное удержать этого мелкого проныру.  
Наручники. Точно не сработает. Если Гарри справился с обычными стальными наручниками за пять секунд, то эти для него будут всё равно что из бумаги. Кроме того, они бы ему не пошли.  
Фиксирующий ремень. Я кликнул на описание. Ремень безопасности, идеален для догги-стайл… Хм… у них что, нет других цветов кроме чёрного?  
Фиксаторы лодыжек, коленей и запястий. Вряд ли, проку явно будет не больше, чем от наручников.  
Верёвка. Да ладно? Будто я не могу купить её в любом хозяйственном за куда меньшую цену. Или она так стоит только потому, что окрашена в ярко-пурпурный?  
Я свернул окно, услышав, как Гарри медленно спускается по лестнице, бормоча что-то под нос. Наверняка при этом, как обычно, взлохмачивая тот тихий ужас у себя на голове, который он называет волосами.  
— Доброе утро, — я повернулся к нему. — А ты рано. Хотя нет, поздно, учитывая, что будильник был на восемь, а сейчас двадцать минут девятого.  
Гарри только медленно сморгнул и завалился на кушетку, глядя в пустое пространство. Он не особо активен ранним утром. К нам как-то наведались в четыре утра ребята, работавшие на одного парня — мы выслеживали его по подозрению в супружеских изменах, а оказалось, что его «служба доставки» на самом деле «служба нелегальной доставки людей». Орали, шумели, грозились всем, чем можно — ну, как обычно. Отвесили несколько затрещин Гарри (меня никто никогда не трогает. Такая уж карма). Так он потом обо всём этом даже не вспомнил. Он даже не проснулся тогда по-настоящему.  
Наконец он осознал, что пока ещё жив и ушлёпал на кухню. Я слышал, как он насыпает себе хлопья, и затем он вновь приковылял в гостиную с тарелкой хлопьев и плюхнулся мне на колени.  
— Ты что делаешь? — поинтересовался я. Он захрустел хлопьями, глядя на экран.  
— Хм? — на меня он даже не посмотрел.  
— Я же говорил тебе, идиот, не выносить еду из кухни, — надо было бы его, конечно, сразу скинуть, но… чёрт, ладно, забудьте.  
Он доел хлопья и слез с меня, чтобы отнести посуду обратно на кухню. Я смотрел, как он трёт глаза своей перевязанной рукой и задавался вопросом, как он вообще оказался способен выбраться из наручников.

\----------

Что ж, нам в любом случае надо было в хозяйственный магазин. Мне нужно было чистящее средство для раковины и новая лампочка для настольной лампы, и я решил, что вполне могу прикупить и немного тонкой верёвки. Гарри порой туго соображает, но сейчас по его лицу было видно, что он сразу понял, для чего она была предназначена.  
— Действительно? — поинтересовался он, пока прыщавый подросток за кассой пробивал наши покупки. — Думаешь, это сработает?  
— Значит, каждый раз, когда тебя ловят какие-нибудь ублюдки, ты не даёшь дёру только потому, что любишь сидеть связанным? — прищурился я.  
— Ну, — он пожал плечами и вздохнул, — это другое. Обычно, перед тем как скрутить, меня били пистолетом, пинали в живот, отбивали колени… трудно выбраться из верёвки, когда тебя только что хорошенько отметелили.  
Кассир — согласно его бэйджику, Кэйд ( (имя, странное даже для этого города) — поднял на нас взгляд, слегка нахмурился. Я с улыбкой кивнул ему, а Гарри, как пятилетний ребёнок, подёргал меня за рукав.  
— Я возьму воды?  
— Ага. Захвати и мне тоже.  
Он кинулся к кулеру, а вернулся не только с водой, но и с упаковкой жвачки. Я закрыл на это глаза, хотя обычно жвачка ему не разрешается: Гарри считает, что лучший способ избавиться от нее, когда она потеряла вкус – прилепить на первую попавшуюся поверхность в моем доме.

\---------

Я не стал ждать до ночи. Мы всё равно не занимались в тот день ничем серьёзным — лишь сплошная бумажная работа, чёрт бы её побрал. Гарри ушёл прогуляться немного с Хармони — они стали настоящими подружками (только не говорите ничего такого при Гарри, когда я однажды брякнул это, он, клянусь богом, ударился в слёзы). Так что у меня было время посмотреть руководства по вязанию узлов в Интернете.  
Я читал, практиковался с купленной верёвкой, и, потерпев с практикой неудачу, стал смотреть видеоинструкции на YouTube. Никогда не прощу Гарри за то, что так зациклил меня на этой идее. Я ещё немного потренировался с верёвкой, отметил несколько вещичек в онлайн-магазине бдсмной атрибутики и мысленно отвесил себе пинка за дополнительную оплату быстрой доставки.  
— Перри? — было слышно, как Гарри открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь. Я вновь всё свернул. Он прошёл в гостиную и, захватив пульт, уселся на диване.  
— Как погуляли?  
— Пообедали вместе, я ей кое с чем помог… — он стал перелистывать каналы. — Как ты провёл время?  
— Чудесно, — я встал с кресла. — Когда ты не околачиваешься рядом, я всегда вспоминаю, как легко мне жилось раньше.  
— Ха-ха, — он едва обращал на меня внимание.  
Я заказал на ужин пиццу, хотя обычно не одобряю всякую нездоровую пищу быстрого приготовления. Не говоря уже о странном пристрастии Гарри выбирать исключительно ту, что с ананасами и анчоусами — ну разве это дело?  
В общем, мне хотелось побыстрее перейти к постели. Хотя было лишь без двадцати шесть.  
Я так и сказал после ужина:  
— Пойдём в кровать.  
— Ещё только без двадцати шесть, — взвыл он.  
— В кровать, Гарри, — я взял его за руку. — В кровать.  
— Оу, — он, в отличие от меня, не был особо взволнован. — Может, здесь останемся? — он показал на телеэкран.  
Это что, чёрт возьми, шутка такая?  
— Да, конечно, — я свёл брови. — Не буду отвлекать тебя от любимого шоу, сделаю всё за пару секунд, так что ты ни единой сцены не пропустишь.  
Он поднял на меня взгляд.  
— Оно закончится через десять минут.  
Я не собирался сидеть и умолять о сексе. Этим должен заниматься он. Так что я просто сидел рядом, сходя с ума от скуки последние десять минут «Смертельного улова».  
Я даже не понял, что шоу закончилось, пока не почувствовал, что Гарри придвинулся ко мне. Наклонился и провёл языком по уху.  
— Перри…  
И нет, прежде чем вы спросите — меня это совсем не возбуждает, и на меня не накатывает волна мурашек, когда он так делает.  
— Значит, ты действительно просто хотел досмотреть шоу? — да я даже не волновался. Мне по барабану, если он просто хочет пообжиматься на диване.  
— Собираешься связать меня? — и нет, этот его тон меня уж точно не заводил.

\----------

Так что мы даже не добрались до спальни. Я скрутил его прямо на диване, в стиле военнопленного (или как оно там назвалось в Интернете) и затем, отступив на шаг, достал повязку.  
— Это не сработает, Перри, — сказал Гарри, когда я накрыл тканью его глаза.  
— Посмотрим, — проворчал я, несмотря на подозрение, что он окажется прав. — Я отлучусь на минуту, сейчас вернусь.  
Я отошёл в сторону, притворившись, что покинул комнату. Намереваясь на самом деле увидеть его мастерство в действии. Он сидел неподвижно около минуты, и затем я увидел, как его пальцы распутывают узлы — так быстро, что с трудом можно было заметить сам процесс — и верёвка начинает ослабевать. Спустя примерно десять секунд, ворча, пыхтя и извиваясь, Гарри окончательно освободился. И стянул повязку с глаз.  
— Сволочь ты, — сказал я.  
Он тихо рассмеялся, показав мне язык.

\-------------

Фиксирующий ремень. Никуда не годится. Гарри сбросил его, когда я ещё даже не закончил его надевать. Фиксаторы... он тут же скатился в них с кровати и вскочил свободным как птица. Кожаные шнуры. Ничто, ни одна вещь не могла удержать Гарри Локхарта. Я начал думать, что мне не помешало бы перенять опыт у тех ублюдков, к которым порой попадал в лапы Гарри. Просто взять и накостылять ему хорошенько — это точно удержало бы его на одном месте.  
Да, если кто по-прежнему уверен, что я бессердечное чудовище — это была шутка. Я бы никогда на такое не пошёл.

\-----------

Игрушечные наручники. И это уже не шутка. Вот что удержало Гарри Локхарта прикованным к кровати — ну, к столбику кровати, поскольку в этот раз мы расположились на полу. Их дала мне Хармони. Не совсем пластмассовые, хотя с виду похожи, поскольку хорошо гнулись – скорее нечто среднее между пластмассой и резиной… в общем, Хармони сказала, что во времена их безмятежного детства на задворках Индианы Гарри однажды умудрился прицепить себя ими к кровати, и ему пришлось ждать, пока отец вернётся домой и освободит его.  
Кто мог знать, что это сработает. Гарри, кажется, не понял сначала, что это игрушка, и после нескольких минут бесплодных попыток освободиться он выглядел… скажем так, немного беспомощным.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал он, продолжая извиваться. — Перри, что это?  
— Наручники из набора «Полицейские и грабители», производство Маттель, — довольно улыбнулся я.  
Он посмотрел на меня.  
— Ты шутишь.  
— Не-а, — я подождал, пока он затихнет, и потянулся к поясу его джинсов. — Никаких шуток, Шеф.

\-----------

Что ж, теперь, когда всё уже сказано и сделано, позвольте сообщить вам: заниматься сексом на полу, будучи прикованным к столбику кровати — это не так уж и плохо… ладно, речь не об этом. Итак, когда всё уже было сказано и сделано, Перри поцеловал меня, вытер пот с моего лба (потому что, видит бог, вы здорово вспотеете, если вас будут возить голой задницей по ковру, а спиной — по кроватной стойке) и сказал, что сейчас сходит за ключом.  
Бедный, бедный Перри. Я правда чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним. Вытащив руки из браслетов, чтобы помассировать натёртые этой резинопластикой запястья, я тут же вернул их на место, услышав, что Перри возвращается.  
Что я хочу сказать: настоящая магия — это умение находить компромиссы. И уметь воздать должное парню, который ради тебя выискивает в Интернете всякие фетиш-игрушки и учится правильно завязывать узлы. 


End file.
